


Discord Ideas

by Bunny_Logan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Blood, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Song Lyrics, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_Logan/pseuds/Bunny_Logan
Summary: Just a bunch of random ideas!! I mostly focus on Dream and Dream angst :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamedude, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Dream & DreamXD
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	1. Rat Filled Piano (Dundy)

**Author's Note:**

> First idea, pog  
> Tw: Ghosts, Hallucinations

Fundy watched Dream as he played the piano, long nimble fingers teasing the board. It was always such a beautiful sound, and yet Dream never disturbed the dust on the elegant antique. Rats still skittered around through his feet.   
Fundy watched a bug slip through the keys, as his lover seem to glow in the moonlight. He was always such an ethereal God in his eyes, Fundy couldn't help that he loved him.  
Fundy moved to sit beside him, he wished he could hold his waist as Dream played on and on, beautiful little melodies filling the air.   
The tree shadowed the window, causing Dream to stop for a split second. It was only something small but it hurt Fundy, and Dream nearly cried out in pain.   
Fundy wished he could comfort him, wish he could dote on him again. But he sat there, and watched his lover play the haunting piano through out the night.   
And if someone spotted them through out the window, all theyd see was a lonely fox staring an empty piano.


	2. Achilles Fic (DreamNoBlade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Suicide, please be careful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, this is an actual fic hkhjh

Dream called out to Techno "Techno, Oh Techno, I'm not coming down." He didn't want to get off, not to the false security and love Techno gave. 

Techno pleaded, though, and it hurt Dream to know he caused those tears. But that's why he was doing this, so he could stop hurting people. 

"I won't get up off" Dreams voice stuttered, it hurt to speak. His voice was raw from the days he spent without speaking, the prison walls still mocking him from the outside. "Get up off the roof"

"I'm tired of fighting" That much was true. Dream struggled every day, to even get out of bed most days. He wished he could crawl back into his lover's arms, just once more.

"So sick of just surviving?" Techno's voice was soft as he called out to him, he sounded like he knew the pain.   
"I'm tired of finding the truth" 

He spoke to Techno as an equal. As someone who understands. Maybe that’s why they always got along.

"Oh, Techno, oh, Techno," Dream called out to Techno, he knew Techno would understand. He hoped he understood.  
"You don't see what I see," Techno knows he doesn't. He doesn't see the beauty in Dream's gorgeous emerald eyes, he doesn't see his kindness. Dream never saw any of it.

"You don't know the pain that I bear," Dream knew, deep inside, he deserved this. Deserved the pain, deserved the hurt in Techno's eyes at line. He always hurt everyone. 

"You want me off this rooftop?" Dream asked, raising an eyebrow despite the pitiful tears falling down. Techno nodded frantically, his head shook even harder as Dream called out. "Convince me that life's not a gathering of pain and despair?"

"Dream, Dream, won't you get up off the roof?" Techno pleaded with him, the tears nearly slipping out of his own eyes. He wanted to hold Dream, to protect his lover but he failed even that.

"My dearest, my lover, please forgive this act," Dream knew Techno understood, so why did he act like he didn't? He needed him to understand. 

"I just can't live like this anymore," Those words shattered Techno, to think that he failed Dream to that extent. Where did things go so wrong?

"It appears you've been trying to piece your heart together" Techno spoke, he hated how his voice trembled. It showed weakness and Dream needed for him to be strong. 

"But its fragments still litter the floor," Dream responded, he was always one step ahead of Techno in the conversation area. It had annoyed Techno endlessly but he'd take that over this. Anything but this.

"I can't take this pain any longer." Dream finally turned to him, his once bright emerald eyes, dark and cold. Broken,as Techno would call them. "I can't keep living this way."

Techno felt the tears slip out there. Why wasn't he enough to make Dream happy? He knew it was selfish, but he   
wished he could be enough to make Dream happy. 

"You're too shattered to keep on fighting," Techno got closer, he just wanted to protect Dream from himself.   
"I just want to fly away," Dream let out a sob then, he wanted to let Techno hold him once more.

"I can't take this pain any longer!" Dream nearly ran into Techno's arms then and there, but he kept himself back. This was to help Techno after all.   
Dream backed up, his foot close to the edge now. The wind tried to push him back. It seemed, the world just wanted to hurt him. 

"Dream, come down!" Techno yelled, slightly yelling at this point. He winced as he saw Dream flinch, and he hated himself, so utterly desperate, at that moment. 

Dream shook his head. "I can't keep on living this way!" The tears were making their way down his cheeks, and the shaking from his shoulders only seemed to prove that statement, pushing him towards the edge. 

"Get up off the roof!" Techno nearly fell on his knees, he felt weak, he was weak! Where did the god drenched in blood go, and why was he begging a petty mortal to live?  
'Because that mortal is your everything.' A tiny voice whispered to him, poking around in his brain. It showed him the memories of when Dream would steal Techno's shirt, when he would patch him up and feed him a warm meal. It showed Techno why he loved Dream, and that was because Dream, in the end, was kind.

"I'm too shattered to keep on fighting." Dream's voice, so utterly tired, broke through his thoughts, haunting him. He used to be so loud and happy...

"My lover, come down!" Techno couldn't stop the outburst, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. Maybe Dream needed to know Techno felt safe enough around him to be vulnerable. Maybe that would help. 

All it did was prove to Dream he had hurt Techno. He always hurts everyone. He knew it. 

"I just want to fly away." Dream was quieter now, less desperate. He had already made up his mind now.   
Dream turned to Techno, a kind smile on his face. "Techno, dont be stupid, I'm not falling down" 

Techno heaved a sigh of relief, surprised to see he was almost crying again. He loved Dream and this proved it. He took a step forward, just to hold him until the next line came. He thought it was over. (Oh, how wrong he was)  
"I am growing wings and flying away" Dream was calm now as he took a step forward. He knew that it'd be over soon. 

"I'll wait there in paradise, dreaming about your eyes" Techno hated how Dream giggled at the pun. He had apparently forgotten how Techno could never join him, no matter how much he wished he could. "Waiting for you to join me someday,"

"I'll wait for you to join me one day," And with that line, Dream fell, slipping through Techno's grasp once more with nothing but a gentle kiss to his lips in remembrance.


	3. Mr. Loverman(Part 2 of Achilles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw!! Alcohol, self harm, guilt, suicide

"I'm heading straight for the floor"   
Techno couldn't help but nearly stumble to the ground, he could barely even stand. The cold air tried to bite at the broken man but he couldn't feel anything.   
"The alcohol served its tour"  
The only thing Techno could feel anymore was the burn of whiskey as it slid down his throat. Over and over again. He couldn't help it, it made him feel something at least.   
"And its heading straight for my skin"  
The snow landed on his skin, when did he get outside? Techno only remembered shaky hands getting out the bottle of forgiveness, at least he didn't have to face his sins with it   
"Leaving me daft and dim"  
He could see the tears tracking down pale skin, painted with freckles he used to love to count and kiss. Emerald eyes haunted his every move as they stared at Techno with nothing but pain and sorrow. Dream had left, and he took Techno's love with him.   
"I've got this shake in my leg"  
Techno dropped, or did he already fall on the floor? He didnt remember, he didnt know. He was shaking, with bitterness towards himself. He hated what he did.  
"Shaking the thoughts from my head"   
Techno watched the shaking though. It helped, grounded him. He couldn't think of anything else if he could just grab one more drink. He just wanted one more drink. 

"But who put these waves on my door?"  
Techno didnt remember getting up, didn't remember walking to his home. But he did remember the scratch on his door. Remembered the man who put it there when Techno chased him one day.   
"I crack and out, I pour"  
The piglin hybrid let out a sob, tracing the scratch. He wanted Dream back. Wanted his smile, wanted the way Dream would always kiss his nose when they greeted each other. But he was gone. Because Techno wasnt enough to save him.   
"I'm Mr. Loverman"  
Techno hated the alcohol he had poured into his cup now. The warmth from the drink was now replaced with a fuzzy image of his lover, blood dripping down his sleeves.   
"And I miss my lover man"  
Techno wanted Dream, craved him deep in his soul. The engagement ring he planned on giving to Dream, just a day after he,,,when Dream killed himself, it burned him. The chain it hung on stung his skin, he swore it was on fire.   
"I'm Mr. Loverman"  
Techno collapsed in front of his door, he just wanted to hold Dream once more. To dote on him, to spoil him in riches, to make Dream knew he loved him.   
"And I miss my lover"  
But Dream was gone. Gone because Techno didnt convince him of that. Gone because Techno didn't protect him enough. Dream was dead because of him.

"The ways in which you talk to me"  
Techno remembered how Dream used to sing. He had such a beautiful voice. Techno wished he didnt act as annoyed as he used to. Maybe Dream would still be here otherwise.   
"Had me wishing I were gone"  
"I'll wait for you to join me one day", those words flashed through Techno's mind, over and over again. They haunted his every move, ringing through his mind all day. He wished he could join him.  
"The ways that you say my name"  
The piglin dropped outside his door, snow swirling around as "Techno, oh, Techno" swirled through his mind. The way Dream said it, the pain and guilt in his voice, was all his fault.  
"Have me running on and on"  
Techno shouldered his way up, and through the door. Maybe another drink would help, it would burn away Dream's memory. 

"I'm cramping up, I'm cramping up"  
Techno grabbed a glass from his kitchen, nearly shattering it with how tightly he held it. He wouldn't have minded if it did. He deserved that pain after what he did to Dream.   
"But you're cracking up, you're cracking up~"  
Techno missed Dream's laugh the most. He remembered how once, Dream laughed right in this kitchen, flustered and smiling. All gone because of him. The emerald eyed man used to wheeze like a tea kettle, causing many teasing insults.   
He loved Dream's giggles as well. When Dream trusted him enough to let down his walls, he had this little laugh he seemed to hate. Techno adored it though, wished he could make him giggle like that more often, high pitched and free.  
"I'm Mr. Loverman"  
Techno poured the drink, shaky hands nearly spilling it. He just wanted Dream again. That's all he thought of anymore, but he was gone. And it was his fault.   
"And I miss my lover man"  
He wished Phil was here. Phil didn't know, despite the many calls where he'd do nothing but sob and scream as Phil tried to comfort him. Phil wanted to come over, but Techno refused, pouring another drink.   
"I'm Mr. Loverman"  
Techno wasn't sure how he could explain to Phil his relationship with Dream. He wasnt sure he could handle telling Phil he caused Dream's suicide.   
"And I miss my lover"  
Techno think he might though. He sees people celebrating Dream's absence, he wishes they could see Dream like he saw him. Kind and gentle, always willing to help. It made him angry sometimes, and he wasnt sure if that was better. They celebrated Dream's absence, unaware he was driven to suicide because of them. And him

"I'm shattered now."  
Techno flinched at the sound of shattering glass, kicked out of his thoughts. He clenched the glass too hard, he knew that was coming. It hurt but at least he wasnt reminded of Dream for a few moments.   
"I'm spilling out, upon this linoleum ground."  
Techno moved to grab the broom, wincing as the glass got in his foot. He didnt care though, too fast remembering Dream.  
"I'm reeling in my brain again"  
Techno nearly fell to his knees and begged Dream to forgive him. Begged for him to come back. But Dream wasnt there.  
"Before it could get back to you"  
Techno wanted to stop thinking of him. He couldn't deal with the guilt, couldn't deal with Dream.   
"Oh, what am I supposed to do without you?" Techno whispered to an empty kitchen and an even emptier house. He was alone, and he just wanted to hold Dream and kiss him.   
"I'm Mr. Loverman" Techno was muttering nonsense, but it meant something to him. He loved Dream and he failed him. He hurt Dream so bad, he couldn't help but kill himself.   
"And I miss my lover, man!" His voice rose, as his body shook. He was crying again, like he always did.   
"I'm Mr. Loverman!" Tears poured out, droplets mixing with blood as it poured down. He wanted Dream, that's all he ever wanted.   
"And I miss my lover" His voice quieted down again, guilt lacing his voice. It was Techno's fault he could never hold Dream again. It was always his fault, huh?


	4. Monsters (Puffy and Dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffy never listened to Dream and that led to his downfall. (Also a quote from Welcome to Night Vale is used)

"Theres a monster under my bed." A little voice came from their door, startling Puffy. Her little duckling was crying at the door way, shaking.  
Puffy shook her head, holding him as she took him back to bed. "There is no monster."  
"Theres a monster at my window" Dream was a bit older, he was starting middle school soon. His eyes flashed with fear though, as he tried to cling to his mom.  
Puffy rolled her eyes, bring him to the window. "Theres no monster, Dream."  
Dream shook as he looked around. There were monsters, surrounding him but mama didnt believe him.  
Dream was in high school now, eyes heavy with lack of sleep, and empty from fear. "I see monsters any place I imagine."  
Puffy raised an eyebrow, as she glared at him. "Dream, for the last time, there is no monster."  
But there was. An invisible one that followed Dream through out the rest of his years, shredding his insanity with every image.  
"I projected my monsters onto the world" Dream spoke to Puffy, words echoing through out the lonely cell. "But you never listened."


	5. More Welcome to Night Vale Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball gave Dream freedom.   
> Tw: Suicide

"Today you will meet a beautiful stranger." His mother spoke harshly, lips thin with thinly concealed disgust and disappointment. Dream needed to behave himself this ball, or else hes not sure what his mother will do.  
"Actually, hundreds of beautiful strangers" His father spoke to him warmly, frail as he coughed into his elbow. Paper thin skin stuck to his bones, as Dream knew this will be the last time he'll see his father.   
"Everyone is beautiful" His sister clung to his hand as they looked around at the ball. Flashing pearls and and silk dresses twirled around the ball with handwoven suits and golden pocket watches.   
"And you know almost none of them." A pinkette spoke to Dream, eyes haunting the blonde's as he moves away. He knew that, and he hated that fact.  
But Dream would never know them, he was too busy watching the stars. They shone, lonely eyes the only one to watch. The last thing Dream saw with the water swirling around him was glimmering in diamonds in the sky. He couldnt wait to join them.


	6. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its,, smol but here

"What if I fall?" Dream asked, tears welling up in his eyes. He was scared, he didnt want to fight anymore.   
"Oh but what if you fly, darling?" A man he considered his father at the time smiled at him, with such a kind smile on his face.   
But he wasnt kind and Dream fell. As blood on the battlefield flew around him, he sobbed. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to curl up with his stuffie and hide. Surrounded by bodies reeking of death, and a twisted smile on his father's face, Dream knew he'd never fly again.


	7. Doll Dream? Pog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gives Techno a doll.

Dream was a doll to Techno. Porcelain skin and painted eyes stared at him, watching his every move. It was a gift, despite the laughter that spilled from Tommy when he gave it to him, so he kept it.   
But unbeknownst to Techno, that pretty little doll lived. It stayed in its spot, his only brief contact with a person was when Techno put him up on the shelf, and when his foot shattered from his previous owners dropping him. That wasn't an experience he'd like to repeat but he was scared Techno would do it again.  
He'd seen Techno have outbursts, blood soaking the wall. He should've know he'd come after him next.   
His first warning should've been when he slammed his bedroom door open. Red eyes glared at seemingly nothing, a snarl echoing through out the room.  
His next warning should've been the cursing. About a blond named Tommy, it seemed? Strings of vulgar comments and insults spilled from the pinkettes lips as he pulled his own hair in anger.   
But Dream didnt realize until Techno wrapped his slender fingers around his tiny waist and threw him against the wall.  
He couldnt help the scream of agony pulsing though his body, his arm shattering on impact. A burning sensation spilled through his body, the feeling is something missing, something wrong filled his tiny body.   
It didnt help when Techno yelped at the scream and chucked something at him on instinct. It was supposed to be a doll, something silly as a gift. It wasnt supposed to be alive.   
But it was. And Techno felt the guilt spill through out him as tears and wails of agony filled the air.


	8. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VOICES  
> Tw: Suicidal thoughts

Techno had voices in his head. They screamed for pain, demanded blood. They controlled him, his constant struggle to keep them at bay wearing at him.   
Dream had voices as well. But no one knew about the voices who demanded his own pain, they cried out to him that he was nothing, he should end it now.   
Techno knew what he had to do, he had to break up with Dream to keep him safe. If he was near him, he'd hurt Dream. It was inevitable.   
When Techno sent Dream away, the voices got louder. Techno didn't love him, no one could. So, Dream left, and they were both swallowed by the voices.


	9. More DnB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,,I forgot which idea I'm copying and pasting here khjh

Dream was always there for Techno. He listened to his sorrows and pain, took on the pinkettes agony as his own, and held him through out his own prison.   
But he knew Techno never saw him as Dream saw him. To Techno, Dream was nothing more than a mask, to hide his own pain behind Dream.   
But to Dream, Techno was his everything. Techno was his moon that lighted the way in the dark, the stars that shone so prettily above him. Dream loved Techno with every bit of his body but Techno never even saw Dream.


	10. More DnB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's alone in prison, man  
> Theres also catboy Dream khkhn

Dream would always giggle as Techno would press a soft kiss to his ears. He'd always flush when the piglin hybrid would worship his ears with pets and cuddles, causing him to hide away in his chest. Techno would laugh and hold him, continuing his doting on his pretty lover.   
But he was alone. Techno wasnt there to hold him and make him feel safe, wasnt there to make him laugh with kisses. Techno wasnt there, and Dream was alone with nothing but a clock to keep him company.


	11. Actors (DnB)(I had an angst war going on, ok?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream was as pretty as rose, they would say.

White roses were intertwined together to make a crown, placed on top of a child's head. Laughter and smiles, safety and glee, filled the air as Dream scampered around.   
Red roses were woven into his blond hair, a braid skillfully done. It was time for him to marry Techno, the man he loved and the he's devote his entire life to. A cheer filled the air after the kiss, fondness and the sweetness of love filling both of them.  
Black roses laid on top of his arms, a pale corpse in that casket. Sobs and anguish echoed around the room, as a life was taken away too soon.   
Dream was always like a rose, filled with beauty. But roses wilt and fade, and Dream was buried underground, leaving everyone to feel a hole in their heart only he could fill.


	12. Me?? Making Fluff???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it   
> Another song fic with Everybody Wants To Rule The World

"So glad we've almost made it"  
Little laughs echoed around the hallway, reaching the ears of a certain blood god. A smirk made it's way to his face, this will be fun.   
"So sad they had to face it"  
A usually masked man danced in the kitchen, humming along to a song. The smell of sweet and buttery pancakes filled the air, as light streamed through the windows.   
Techno ran to the Dream, quickly holding him. Those pretty little gigging he heard turned into wheezing laughter as he turned around to face the pinkette. Maybe everybody wants the world, but right here, right now, Dream was Techno's world.


	13. Dundy/Dreamwasfound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was given a prompt

White roses littered the walk way. They brushed past Dream's feet as he walked though the isle. He always hated white.   
A wedding with Fundy was what they wanted. It was supposed to be happy, there was supposed to be love and warmth pouring from every room.   
But sunset hit. And when the light fell, Dream's happiness fell. He didnt want to marry Fundy, never has. But he never wanted George either.   
Fundy promised forever but his forever was 3 minutes and 45 seconds. George promised forever and that forever stopped when George married Niki. So, why is Dream stuck here, promising forever to men he never loved?


	14. Fly Me To The Moon(Dundy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another song fic

"Fly me to the moon" The words washed over Dream, leaving a warmth that held something darker inside. He remembered when he sang those words once before.   
"And let me play among the stars" Memories of a orange tail wagging in happiness as Dream sang sparked up tears in his eyes.  
"Let me see what spring is like" Whispered passions and quiet words of love sprang up, as Dream sang those words again. He promised Fundy he'd sing this song for him one more.   
"On Jupiter and Mars" Dream remembered the day it happened, the sting still fresh, and he knows the pain will never stop.   
"In other words, hold my hand' Dream wished he could hold Fundy's hand, just once. He'd pull him around and dance with him. Maybe they'd watch a movie together, Fundy always said those were the best.   
"In other words, I love you" Dream's voice cracked on the final line, falling to his knees as he watched the grave. Fundy was gone, and Dream would never see him again.


	15. Dreamnap angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.

Sapnap loved Dream. He was reminded of him everywhere. He always used to smile when he saw a cherry blossom tree because it was as pretty as Dream's smile, a rose would cause him to flush as he was reminded him of when he confessed to Dream, a rose in his hair.   
Sapnap was always reminded of Dream. Even after he was dead. And that hurt the worse.


	16. DreamNotFound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere George, pog

Dream felt the panic in his chest, as George kept on singing. "Hey, there, Dream! Heres to you", George sang out, he loved this tune.  
Dream heard the bodies drop as George continued to sing. Screams wrenched through the air as George let the blood run through out the building. Just for Dream.   
Dream hated to think of the fact all the blood in this building was his fault, but he couldn't help it. Couldn't help the tears that fell when another whimper sounded through out the air.   
So when George found him, tears mixing into with blood as he took Dream's face, oh so gently, Dream couldn't even find it in him to push him away. Dream was so utterly broken, and George knew that he could get Dream his with just a simple kiss. It made him happy.


	17. DnB Hurt/Comfort- Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Dream always loved flowers. Theyd bloom and look so pretty. When they were alive, he was happy, with his friends there to make him laugh. Teasing and cuddles were his favorite.  
But flowers wilt, and his friends grew colder and he grew lonelier. Tears were common, hidden behind porcelain smiles and carefully happy words. What was once soft, grew into cold chains latching onto him.   
But flowers will bloom again. And maybe hope had pink hair, and happiness had red eyes.


	18. DnB Hurt/Comfort- Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Abuse!!

Dream used to be scared. He was used to fear coursing through his veins, adrenaline running through his blood at the drop of a pen. He would cower and plead, beg and sob.  
But Techno wasnt angry. He didnt scare Dream. Techno was safety and comfort, a place to be free. He didnt have to be Dream around Techno, he didn't have to be his dad's little slave, he just had to be himself. For the first time in a while, Dream found he wasnt scared anymore.


	19. Dundy- Yandere Fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy's a yandere<3

Dream was Fundy's. Every glance, little smiles, and whispered jokes marked his mind, leaving trails of 'Mine mine mine' running through his nerves.   
Of course Fundy saw how George looked at Dream. Teasing and flirting bounced between the two, but only one's cheek heated up with love and a thirst for passion. It pissed Fundy off when George's eyes lingered a little too long or a hand drifted slightly lower than he needed to be.  
Of course, Dream didn't know. Fundy's sweet and innocent love didnt see the tension building, didnt notice Fundy's blood stained hands and a strong smell of a sweeter drug.   
Good. Dream didnt need to know so Fundy never told him.


	20. Dundy but with Dream Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :/

Fundy lead Dream around the dance floor with spins and turns. It was as if they couldn't stop, so close to one another. Eyes drew in the other, enchanting and sweet.  
Fundy had started slowing down, signaling the end of the dance, but Dream didnt realize. He was too caught up in the safety his lover brang him.  
But as the music slowed, Dream paled. No no no no, not now. It was too soon. But when the dance stopped, Dream stood alone in an empty room. The loneliness replaced Fundy, as it always did.


	21. Small Dreambur angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Wilbur holds Dream like hes the only life left. Its tight and encompasses him, leaving breathless giggles and whispered compliments. Dream always felt safe in Wilbur's arm, like Wilbur only loved him.  
Wilbur started holding him tighter recently. Gripping his waist so tight, he'd spot bruises in the mirror later. It felt dangerous and it scared Dream. But Dream would take that over this. Anything over the fact his lover grew insane and it was his fault. His fault that Wilbur begged to die and the father that was supposed to protect him delivered that final blow.


	22. Baker Dream- Dreambur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^-^

Pretty smiles and sweet treats drew Wilbur in. He would never tell anyone but strawberry lips and lime eyes were what made Wilbur stay, not the blueberry drinks and lemon tarts.   
Dream was all that stayed on the brunettes mind with his honey tongue, and sweet words.   
That's what he tells everyone on their wedding, so happy he asked out the gorgeous baker out and he said yes. Especially when Dream looks so pretty in a silken white dress, holding onto his hand.


	23. DreamXD and Dream- Chess Peices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :]

They were always the same. XD laughed the same as Dream and Dream fidgeted with his silver bracelet like XD did. Intertwined as one for eternity, the same side of different coins.   
So what happens when they're on opposite sides? A pretty queen, silent but calculating vs a god, sitting upon a blood stain thrown. This was war, and they wanted to win.  
They knew this day would come, when they would finally face each other instead of wasting pawns and knights. A queen who's heart was rooted in the board, and a god who had no need to play by the rules.   
The fighting was long, blood was spilled on both sides as their dance raged on. No more bishops, no more rooks, just the most powerful peice on the board and a god who was too powerful to be a peice of a game.  
They were one and the same, and when the fighting stopped, neither stood. Just a pair of brothers lay dead besides each other, curled up in each others embrace once more. XD and Dream lived and died together, and they will be reborn together.


	24. DreamXD and Dream- Hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :>

Dream knew XD loved him. Late nights were common when you're a god but whimpers were drawn from feeling the empty bed around him. He was scared and wanted his big brother? Dad? He wasn't sure of that either.  
But as the night grew more often, and the dark around him, once lit up with light, chained the small boy with oppressing black and loneliness, he started to doubt that.  
He started coughing up flowers on his birthday. XD didn't understand why it was a big deal but he usually stayed and celebrated with him. Until he got too busy, leaving Dream to celebrate his 9th birthday alone.  
Blue petals, they reminded him of XD, were stained with blood as he sat alone on his bed. Asters, hed find out soon, coughing a whole flower this time.  
XD never came to hold him during the night anymore and maybe, if he did, hed notice the blood stained sheets and the growing collection of blue flowers near his little Dreamling.


End file.
